


Hunter x Lovesick

by LadyIDK



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIDK/pseuds/LadyIDK
Summary: Valentine's AU. Kurapika doesn't check the calendar but Chrollo does.





	Hunter x Lovesick

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted to write some KuroPika fluff. Unbeta'd. Maybe out of character. Just a tad.

“Kurapika, go home.” I jerk upright from where I’d been slightly slouched over.

 

“Pardon,” I ask, clearing my throat. I turn to see Bill looking at me sternly.

 

“Go home.”

 

“I have work-”

 

“You’re ahead on all of your work for the next few days. There’s nothing that needs your immediate attention.”

 

“There’s still a lot to get done. I should do it while I can, there’s no reason to leave it half finished,” I argue persistently.

 

“Kurapika,” Bill sighs, and it looks as if he’s the one with a throbbing headache instead of me. “I can’t tell if this is one your stubborn self-destruction episodes or if it's the fever frying your brain.”

 

I blink. “What?”

 

“You’re sick,” Bill accuses with narrowed eyes. "You've been out of it for the last few days. While your work hasn’t really suffered, you’re taking longer. I’m guessing because you’re making more mistakes that you’re catching and having to fix. You’ve been pale and coughing.”

 

“I’m fine. It’s sinuses or a small cold.”

 

“Kurapika I heard you throwing up earlier and I saw the travel size mouthwash in the trash. If you aren’t out of here in ten minutes I’m calling Leorio. Then you can try and convince him you aren’t sick.”

 

Oh no. I think I’ll pass. “Fine,” I cave. “Just let me finish this docu-”

 

“Ten minutes,” Bill cuts in. Waving his phone ominously in my direction. I roll my eyes as he walks off and turn back to the file I was working on. My fingers twitch slightly, wanting to finish it but I know rushing it is even more unacceptable and begrudgingly save the in-progress document before shutting my computer down. I grab my few belongings, sling my bag’s strap over my shoulder and grab my few remaining documents that need review.

 

Walking to the elevator I see Bill and our other coworker, Melody, chatting beside it. Bill looks up and smiles smugly. “I’m gone for the day,” I announce but look solely at Melody. She giggles and smiles at me as I press the button on the elevator.

 

“Take care,” she hums softly. “Oh, Kurapika!” She suddenly calls as I step on to the elevator. I half turn to her and see her arm reach out and snatch the few folders I had away. “I’ll take care of these. Get better.” The elevator doors close just as I hear Bill snort out a laugh.

 

I huff out an annoyed breath and glance at my reflection in the mirrored walls of the elevator. I suppose I look a little paler than normal, and perhaps a bit tired. I gently touch the skin beneath my eyes. I still think they're overreacting. I really had been looking forward to getting a lot done. For once the office had been quiet today. It seemed a lot of employees had called out today, perhaps the cold was spreading around the office.

 

The elevator dings open and I stride out into the lobby, walking briskly towards the exit. Outside it looks a bit dreary and I wonder briefly if it’s going to rain.

 

“Excuse me!” An urgent voice calls. I step to the right just in time to avoid a face full of thorns and fragrant petals. “Sorry,” the man’s voice calls back. He ducks his head slightly in apology before speed walking towards the clerk's desk with a giant bouquet of roses.

 

“Geez,” I mutter, taking in the size of what had to be three or four dozen bright red roses. “That’s just too much.” Well, it may be a lot, I think to myself, but I’m sure the recipient will appreciate them. Assuming they aren’t an apology for something.

 

Turning away I walk out and begin hailing a taxi. Usually, I’d walk but between the brisk air and darkening sky, I might as well not take any chances.

 

* * *

 

By the time I make it home I begrudgingly tell myself to thank Bill the next time I see him. My apartment is only a 20 or 30 minute taxi ride away from work. In that time span, though, my headache had reached migraine levels and chills have settled in my body. The quakes shake and rattle me to the bone and all I want is to do is grab my heaviest blankets and sleep.

 

I quickly shrug off my suit jacket and start unbuttoning my shirt when I feel my phone buzz in my pants pocket. Assuming it’s either, Bill or Melody making sure I got home alright I open my messages.

 

**The Dark Lord: Love is like the sun coming out and warming your soul.**

 

I stared at the message for a long moment before closing out of my messages and placing the device on the counter. I walk to my room to open my dresser and digging almost desperately for my best comfort sweater. I strip out of the rest of my work clothes before slipping on the soft, dark blue sweater over my head and pulling some pajama pants on as well.

 

It would be so easy to leave my work clothes there for now. Especially when there’s a bed so close. I glance at the crisply made bed and fluffy comforter sorrowfully. So close. I pick up my laundry from the floor first though to throw in the bathroom hamper. I’m not OCD, I’m neat, I’ll hear no other arguments.

 

As I pass through the kitchen again I hear my phone vibrate on the counter. After dropping the clothes off in the hamper I pick it back up on the way to my room. Flipping it open I go back to my messages.

 

**The Dark Lord: Italian, Greek, French?**

 

Like before, I stare at the text for a long minute.

 

_**You: What?** _

 

**The Dark Lord: Pick your heart’s desire. Or more accurately, your stomach’s.**

 

My stomach flips unhappily as I picture a dish from each category. I like those kinds of dishes. Usually, when my stomach isn’t hell-bent on rolling more than a queasy child’s after a stomach full of cotton candy and three rounds on a roller coaster.

 

_**You: Are you trying to use me to help pick your lunch again?** _

 

_**Why would you even include Greek, you hate Greek food.** _

 

**The Dark Lord: You like it though.**

 

_**You: Crackers.** _

 

**The Dark Lord: Waht**

 

***What**

 

I frown at the typo. Chrollo only ever typoed when he was trying to text and drive.

 

_**You: Quit texting and driving. If you have a death wish go skydiving like normal insane people and stop endangering other people. I’m turning my phone off now.** _

 

With the message sent I stayed true to my word and shut off my phone. I plugged it into the charger on my nightstand and curled greedily into my pillows as I wrapped myself in my comforter trying to make a cocoon of warmth between me and the cold air of my room.

I was more than positive a nap would fix most of my problems but the task proved harder than I’d assumed. The throbbing of my head made it hard to relax and I tossed and turned. The shivers picked up and even when I’d found a comfortable spot they would wrack through my body. It was the third emergency rush to my bathroom when my stomach lurched angrily that I realized I might need more than just rest.

 

I spit into the bowl of the toilet that I’d nearly skidded into in my rush to make it in time. Grimacing at the taste in my mouth I stood shakily and poured mouthwash into another disposable cup. Trudging into the kitchen I dug around hoping and praying to anything that I had a few packets of medicine somewhere.

 

Fate mercifully allowed me to find a half used dou-pack of day and night cold medicine. Ironically all that was left was the night pills. The day one’s used up who knows how long ago. That was a reasonable concern actually. I turned the packaging over and sighed with a great deal of relief that the medicine still had a few month left.

 

I popped two pills and chased it with a few handfuls of water from the sink. I groan as the cold water causes the shivers to resurge while also feeling really nice on his overheated face. With shaking hands, I grab a clean rag and soak it with water.

 

Making my way back to my room I re-cocoon and place the rag over the top half of my face. I’m still shaking when the pills kick in and drag me under into a heavy sleep.

 

* * *

 

Chrollo frowns petulantly at his phone. It wasn’t really unexpected. Kurapika was always curt on the phone, especially if he was at work. Usually, Chrollo would get to bother the blonde a little bit more before he cut off his phone though.

 

“I told you the flowers would embarrass him,” Shalnark snickers in the passenger seat beside him.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Chrollo huffs as he puts his phone down, directing all of his attention back to driving.

 

“Did he answer on the food?”

 

“He said he wants crackers.”

 

Shalnark looks up from his own phone at that, brow furrowed. “That boy really needs to stop trying to make jokes. They don’t make sense. What’s that even mean?”

 

“To be honest, he may legitimately want crackers. I wonder if he skipped lunch again?” Chrollo mused out loud.

 

“Your boyfriend is weird.” Chrollo chuckles at the statement.

 

“I guess that leaves picking the restaurant to me, I figured it would anyway,” Chrollo hummed. “I’ll cancel the reservations at the Greek and Italian restaurants.”

 

“You already had them made?”

 

“It was easier to get one for all of them beforehand and cancel them later, where are you and Uvo going?”

 

“I think we're going to Paku’s place actually and doubling with her and Maki.”

 

“If Machi makes her brownies grab some for me,” Chrollo immediately requests.

 

“You could always join us,” Shalnark offers. “Kurapika might appreciate it more than you trying to drag him to a fancy restaurant.”

 

“Hm, it’s a pass this time, later though,” Chrollo pulls into the parking garage of Shalnarks apartment complex. “Thanks for your help today by the way. I couldn’t think of what to get him. I'm still surprised you were able to find it.”

 

“No problem,” Shalnark chuckled. “Managed to get something extra for Uvo anyway.” The blonde smirked as he grabbed a small, plain black bag from the backseat as he got out of Chrollo’s car. He swung it playfully and gave the older male a wink before shutting the door.

 

Chrollo raised a brow for a moment before shaking his head, deciding quickly that he did not want to think about his employee’s love life. At all. He left the garage and pulled out back into the road. He had a nagging feeling in the back of his head, though, as he made his way towards his apartment.

 

He reaches for his phone again and dials another number, just to sate his mind. When he receives no answer, he frowns switching to another number and trying that one.

 

_“Hello?”_

* * *

 

My head was pounding. Groaning, I roll out of my blankets. The room is pitch black, it had to be night at this point. I can hear movement in the front half of the apartment. “Chrollo?” I mumble with a frown.

 

I reach out to the nightstand where I left my phone. I wince at the bright light assaulting my eyes as it turns back on with a chipper chime. It’s a little before seven. I click my phone back off and roll back to the center of the bed. I yelp slightly when my face hits a freezing solid surface.

 

Suddenly, the lights in the room flick on and I flinch as my eyes adjust to the light.

 

“Good evening, sleeping beauty,” Chrollo cooed from the doorway with a smug grin.

 

“Jackass,” I hiss, still squinting. “You did that on purpose.”

 

“How are you feeling,” Chrollo replies, not so subtly avoiding the accusations. My eyes narrow even more before I sigh and turn my back to him. I don’t have the energy to deal with his bullshit.

 

“Like death,” I admit. I grab the ice pack from the pillow and place it back on my forehead. Funny, I thought I had a used a wet rag earlier.

 

“Sounds about right. Bill told me you’d left early, being at death’s door is about the only thing that can pull you away from your desk during work hours.” I grunt noncommittally at him.

 

“You never did answer about food…”

 

“Chrollo.” I start slowly. “My stomach-”

 

“So I made some chicken soup with some oyster crackers for you.”

 

Sitting up at the statement, the ice pack falls to my lap as I stare in shock at Chrollo, who still had a smug smirk.Then I notice the soft look and wrinkles around the corners of his eyes, typically only there when he was worried about something.

 

“Um, thanks, that actually sounds good.” I shuffle to the side of the bed before Chrollo motions me to stop.

 

“Stay,” he orders before disappearing back into the apartment. Sitting on the bed, face now feeling a little bit hotter, I’m happy I can blame my reddened face on the fever.

 

“I didn’t know if you wanted water or ginger ale or juice,” Chrollo yells from the front half of the apartment. “I figure water would be less likely to upset your stomach though.” Chrollo steps back in the room and Kurapika’s jaw drops.

 

“What the HELL?”

 

Chrollo, through miraculous means, has not only brought soup on a tray for me to eat in bed but is also balancing a giant bouquet of roses and a billion balloons. Chrollo just smiles at me, like a child who’s proud of themselves for something. “Since you missed the ones I sent earlier because you had to come home, I had to go out and get you more,” Chrollo explained as he set the vase of flowers down on the bedside. He then leans over me and settles the tray over my lap before sitting himself on the bed. The balloons were unceremoniously plopped by the side of the bad and bounced and floated towards the ceiling.

 

“Why...what the hell is this? What have you do-”

 

“Happy Valentine's day,” Chrollo hums. His smirk has transformed into a wide grin.

 

“Valentine’s day…” I murmur confusedly. I blink before lunging my hand to my phone and flicking the screen back on. “Oh.” Staring back at me, right under the time, is the date.

 

February 14, 20XX.

 

“I didn’t even reali-”

 

“I know, it’s fine.”

 

“You know you don’t have to do this kind of stuff. It’s just another day there’s no reas-”

 

“I know.”

 

“Seriously, there’s-”

 

“I know. I wanted to.”

 

“Oh.” I mutter before staring at the food in my lap. “So...the question about the food..”

 

“We can go out to eat another time, no big deal.”

 

“You don’t even like Greek…”

 

“But you do.”

 

“The flowers,” it suddenly hits me what Chrollo mentioned earlier. “The ones the delivery man brought into the office?”

 

“Are waiting on your desk when you go back,” Chrollo interrupts.  “Bill said he and Melody would change the water out for you.”

 

I stare at Chrollo for a long minute before sighing, picking up my spoon I slowly stir my soup. It smells delicious, and there's an extra bowl of oyster crackers on the side if I want to add more. There’s also a small, black velvet box sitting to the side of the tray, pretending to be more innocuous than it has any right to be.

 

“ _Chrollo._ ” I hiss.

 

“Relax, it’s not what you think. “Open it.”

 

Slowly, I pick up the box. And no, my hands are not shaking thank you, it’s just the fever.

 

I open it slowly and suddenly I feel pinpricks in my eyes. “Chrollo…” I say his name out loud when I didn’t mean to and it comes out almost as a whine. The earring inside is a beautiful scarlet ruby connected to a delicate silver chain. Just like the old one.

 

“You like it?”

 

“You didn’t hav-”

 

“I wanted to.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“Love you too, now eat your soup.”


End file.
